A Real American Hero 160
|Synopsis1= Snake-Eyes is strapped into the Brainwave Scanner and Cobra Commander has ordered that it be turned to the maximum. Dr. Mindbender recommends against that due to Snake-Eyes' leg wound. The Commander doesn't care and he says he won't be falling for any slowing the heart beat down tricks. In the background, Billy is excited to see Snake-Eyes in the chair, whereas Baroness is apprehensive and Destro is just disgusted. Cobra Commander, using the Brainwave Scanner's 3-D display, gets to enter Snake-Eyes' mind. And he begins busting into rooms and destroying memories from his childhood. A picture of Dr. Venom appears on the screen, but Dr. Mindbender quickly gets rid of it. Dr. Venom has planted a massive Easter egg in the computer program that controls the scanner sometimes. And Mindbender has been unsuccessful in killing the program. Billy and Baroness stand close to each other and the Baroness briefly touches his hand in a romantic nature. And Destro spots the motion. Outside the Silent Castle, the gypsies that allowed the Joe team to get in through Cobra's security are sneaking away in an old beat-up car as Storm Shadow arrives carrying an unconscious Scarlett over his shoulder. He punches one and kicks the other as the third pulls a gun. Storm Shadow begins talking to him telling him to put the gun down cause he will die if he doesn't, with his back to the gunman he puts Scarlett in the car. The gunmen puts down his gun as Storm Shadow drives off. 50 miles away, Duke, Rock 'n' Roll, Roadblock, Mainframe and Stalker are in civilian clothing on a bus headed to the border. They have passports from different countries, but they work and they get through the border into Borovia. In Washington D.C., Hawk knocks on a door of a Congressman, and is allowed in as the Congressman walks upstairs and goes into his closet. In his closet hangs his Crimson Guardsman uniform, he picks up his gun and tries to call Cobra but the number is busy. Hawk walks up to him pointing a gun right as his head and says "The whole Cobra operation has been blown and all of you 'sleepers' are being rolled up. The house is surrounded by special ops troops, you should come quietly. Believe me, I'd almost prefer if you didn't." Scarlett wakes up in the backseat of the car demanding they return to help rescue Snake-Eyes. She doesn't believe that he is free of the Brainwave Scanner's effects. A man on a motor scooter comes up behind them. Storm Shadow pulls the car around a corner and gets out. The man on the scooter follows them around the corner. Storm Shadow kicks the scooter man in the head, knocking him out and off the scooter. It is Zartan, Storm Shadow points out to Scarlett that he recognized Zartan's riding style. Back in Snake-Eyes' mind, Cobra Commander gets to the memory of when Storm Shadow, then known as Tommy Arashikage, saved Snake-Eyes' life in Vietnam with Stalker waiting in the chopper. Cobra Commander using a sledge hammer grows super large almost smashes Snake-Eyes & Tommy in the middle of that rescue. At the airport, Duke's team gets out onto the runway away from the regular passengers and waits for the C-130 transport plane that is coming to pick them up with Wild Bill as its pilot. Just as they enter, Storm Shadow and Scarlett ride up on the scooter asking for permission to join the flight. Scarlett defends Storm Shadow saying she believes he has beaten the Brainwave Scanner effects and they want to mount an immediate raid to save Snake-Eyes. Duke refuses and takes Storm Shadow into custody. Storm Shadow tells Duke that he will willing come along, but if the rescue effort doesn't happen as soon as they land he will take matters into his own hands. At the Silent Castle, Cobra Commander has finished and they have surrounded Snake-Eyes with B.A.T.s. But quickly and easily Snake-Eyes escapes the chair, destroys the B.A.T.s and grabs a gun for each hand pointing them at Cobra Commander. Snake-Eyes spins the guns around wild west style and hands them to Cobra Commander butt-first. Cobra Commander likes his new weapon. One the Joes have no defense against. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1=*As a child, Snake-Eyes apparently played with a rocking horse, a teddy bear, and army men. |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }} Category:Brainwave Scanner/Appearances Category:Silent Castle/Appearances